<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Absence is Such a Large House by letmetellyouaboutmyfeels</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088592">Absence is Such a Large House</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmetellyouaboutmyfeels/pseuds/letmetellyouaboutmyfeels'>letmetellyouaboutmyfeels</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Timeless (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Episode: s02e10 Chinatown (Timeless), Post-Season/Series 02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:53:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmetellyouaboutmyfeels/pseuds/letmetellyouaboutmyfeels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wyatt has a talk with himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston, Implied Garcia Flynn/Wyatt Logan, Implied Garcia Flynn/Wyatt Logan/Lucy Preston, Wyatt Logan/Lucy Preston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Absence is Such a Large House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on tumblr right after the season two finale: https://letmetellyouaboutmyfeels.tumblr.com/post/173887168883/absence-is-such-a-large-house</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s something going on between Lucy and Flynn.</p><p>Not his Lucy—not that she’s his Lucy, he kind of definitely fucked up on that one but—their Lucy, the present Lucy, not that one. Future Lucy.</p><p>Wyatt can’t quite put his finger on it. It’s something about the way she looks at him. It’s even painful just to watch.</p><p>Flynn looks at her like he’s going to fall to his knees in front of her. Wyatt had… suspicions, hell yes he did, but he’d thought—well, a guy like Flynn, it had to be just sex right?</p><p>This is far more than that. It’s almost more than love. It’s like worship. Utter, complete devotion.</p><p>But they don’t touch. They don’t really even talk to each other. Flynn’s holding himself back, clearly, letting Future Lucy dictate things. They all are, giving their future and infinitely more knowledgeable counterparts the free reign.</p><p>But then he walks past Flynn’s room.</p><p>It’s only open just a crack but he sees Lucy stride towards him—she must not have closed the door all the way, she’s obviously just entered, Flynn’s standing up and putting his book aside with confusion on his face—and then she’s taking his face in her hands and kissing him.</p><p>It’s a gut punch of a kiss, Wyatt can tell just from watching. Lucy—Future Lucy—is kissing Flynn like one or both of them will disappear into thin air if she stops.</p><p>Flynn doesn’t even hesitate. Makes a weak, wounded noise in the back of his throat and pulls her to him, kissing her back with desperation.</p><p>That’s when Wyatt realizes they’ve done this before. Flynn’s kissing her with way too much confidence, not in the arrogant kind of way, just that quiet way that comes when you instinctively know how to touch someone.</p><p>Future Lucy starts grabbing at Flynn’s clothes, impatient little movements like she’ll rip them off him. Wyatt realizes that, uh, that’s actually exactly what’s about to happen.</p><p>They don’t even notice when he closes the door for them.</p><p>He runs into his other self just around the corner. His other self who actually manages to pull off a beard. Is it narcissistic to think that future-him looks good like that?</p><p>Future Him smiles. Wyatt can’t decipher that smile. “You just saw it.”</p><p>“You know?”</p><p>“I was you, remember?” Future Him shakes his head. “Man, I remember how shocked I was. I didn’t understand.”</p><p>“…and you do now.”</p><p>Future Him sighs, looks away for a moment. Looks back. “Look. You and Flynn, you’re at odds right now. But when the time comes, you’ll realize what he became to you. That there was nobody you’d rather have at your back.”</p><p>“And Lucy?”</p><p>Future Him’s eyes get sad. Is that how he looks when he’s sad? Like a kicked puppy? Damn, no wonder Jess let him get away with such shit.</p><p>“She just misses him, that’s all,” Future Him says quietly.</p><p>“Misses him?”</p><p>His future self’s face says it all.</p><p>It’s an unexpected sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. “H-how—when—”</p><p>“A year ago,” Future Him says. “He… it was…” He shakes his head. Clears his throat. “Sorry. It. Uh, it’s gonna hit you harder than you expect.”</p><p>“I thought that you two were…” Wyatt gestures between his future self and the bedroom.</p><p>“That’s for you to find out,” his future self says with a smirk. “But if we are together in the future? I wouldn’t waste time being jealous. She let you have Jess, after all.”</p><p>Wyatt considers that. His other self starts walking down the hallway again, but Wyatt can resist. He calls out, “So, wait. They do. Get together.”</p><p>His future self looks down at his feet, then looks back up. “Yeah. She was—is—everything to him. You love her? You do the right thing. You don’t get in the way. Because as far as we know, I get a lifetime with her. He doesn’t.”</p><p>Future Him walks away, and Wyatt already knows… he won’t be telling either Flynn or Lucy about this.</p><p>But he’ll remember it.</p><p>Maybe it’s his turn to be selfless for once.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>